Silent Hill 6 Haunting Memories
by HeWhoDestroysAll
Summary: Chris Anderson's Life isn't exactly bad but it could be better however the light in his life his wife overshadows the bad. One day chris's life shatters when his wife vanishes and he wanted by the police for the murder of 10 people he didn't commit.
1. Calm Reflection

"I'll admit sometimes I feel like something is wrong. I know it's stupid I mean I'm one of those guys that have an okay life."

I was sitting down in a chair in a psychiatrist's office for a company regulated visit.

I sat down scanning the walls looking over each award and certificate written to J Rawls Preston for highest achievement.

I turned my gaze to the doctor who was pretending to scan over his notes as he nodded as he listened.

"Well Mr. Anderson I know how you feel about these visits but they are mandatory as by Johns and National to insure Top effectiveness in employee functionality. How about you discuss a little bit about your life? Is there much pressure with being married or your position at Johns and National that's bothering you?"

"Sure I'm a little young but I'm happily married at 28 to a beautiful, intelligent and fun woman that is from a well respected family(although her folks still haven't warmed up to me yet) Sure there is a lot of pressure in our relationship but I love my wife and We find ways to make it work."

The doctor adjusted his glasses while he smiled.

"Aren't you intimidated sometimes by your wife's success over you? Some men seem to have this trouble with their wife making more of an income then them."

I knew this question might come up but I was prepared.

"Sure my job isn't high class but it gets what it needs to get done. A job is only a means of income to me and not some sport as to who can make the most income."

The doctor shifted in his seat before continuing.

"Well Mr. Anderson if you mind me asking for the final check up how is your relationship with your family?"

I knew this question was going to come up but it threw me for a loop. I hated my dad and my mom didn't exactly approve of my early marriage or my choice to drop college. Heck I disliked most of my family and the only one I kept in contact with was my first younger sister.

"It's doing good..."

The doctor stared at me like he wanted me to go into better detail.

"I visit my family whenever I get the chance and I make sure to call them every day."

The doctor was about to say something before he heard the 30 min timer ring on his folder cluttered desk.

"Oh it seems we are bought out of time for this month Mr. Anderson."

I felt my body ache all over as I rose to get off the brown psychiatrist's chair.

I stretched and popped my neck and arms while he pulled out a yellow paper and handed it to me.

"Here's you pass to work to tell them you took your visit Mr. Anderson. Now I'll see you in another 3 months."

He put out his hand and I shook it with a smile on my face.

"See you later Doctor Preston."

I walked out of the building in hurried strides until I was safely in my car with keys in hand.

God was I glad I was out of the lion's den. These company shrinks try to find just something wrong with you so they could give you the boot.

To be honest my life wasn't the picture I drew for that quack.

I felt the click as the 2006 ford explorer sprung to life and hummed.

My job at the bank was garbage and I'm more or less mocked for it by my family and my wife's family.

"Why must you marry a college dropout Emily? He is stuck at a pencil pusher job at a company and you could do some much better?"

God I heard it all. They were too "thrilled" when we announced our plans and her brother even threatened me with a gun (which Emily doesn't believe). Even to this day those bastards still remind their daughter how she can ditch a loser like me because we haven't had kids and they think me ever oblivious while they continue to mock and degrade me just because I'm not some high class big shot like everybody in her family.

When we visit I know Emily notices but why does she keep trying? Does she enjoy this or something...?

Nah Emily is just trying to get us together no matter how hard.

One thing I got to say is her folks love her.

Wish I could say the same about my family.

When I dropped college my mom never really forgave me... She told me I was a fool and I was throwing my life away but what I wanted in life could not be achieved by going to college and wasting time with books and besides college plus no experience was nothing anyway.

Turns out degree holders became more valuable to society and colleges raised their standards for admissions in response.

I like to see myself as an intelligent guy but with my job and not much desire to want to go back I just lost interest in college.

My job as a teller was okay for a while but it got dull and the constant submitting to higher ups eventually grates. It's not what I want but life is all about compromising and hoping it doesn't kick you in the teeth.

I moved on and got the job I'm stuck with now and I try to talk to her sometimes but it's mostly a muffled conversation that leads to college and the anger destroys the conversation.

As with my family I'm some disappointment compared to my siblings.

First older brother on my mom's side a lawyer working with a doing okay firm, a younger sister who is in the navy and gets to travel and is so independent while my older sister has her some accounting degree and works for some company making lots of money.

Fuck who gives a damn...

In my life Emily is the only thing keeping me going. When I first met her at a group college party those years ago it was love at first site. Usually at these things with people cussing loudly and blazing loud rock at high levels I just sit for 30 minutes and then go chill outside till my ride or friends got done but then I saw her shifting uncomfortably on a couch and for some reason she was invisible to everybody else.

I figured what the hell and walked over, smiled and said hey to her despite the loud music in the back.

She smiled and I barely heard her over the yelling of the room.

I can barely remember as time is a bitch but we hit it off pretty well and we eventually got together after a month.

It was odd when I found out who her family was pretty much rich and well known in the medical business but I panned through the storm when I told them I was in college to be a computer engineer but the shit hit the fan when I dropped out.

At least Emily stood by me and told me it was my decision. She said college is not for everybody and for some reason in the back of my head I was angry even though she was on my side.

But man when we got married things got out of control but we flew through it.

It's funny but Emily asked me to marry her which I accepted (I didn't have the guts to ask her with my dropping out).

Her parents though still to this day and despite her saying thing I seduced her or am blackmailing her into this.

Life was cluttered but with Emily here I could deal with anything life throws at me.

Against my better judgment I moved to New York but to find a job I had to make sacrifices even though the city smells like crap.

I pulled in front of Daisy Mays apartment complex which despite the name is not really as homey as you would figure. It's just gray and green all over the walls with the old gated doors that you have to unlock from out and inside your own place. From the carpeting, doors and colors on the wall you could tell the place was old but at least the elevator worked.

As the elevator pulled up to my floor I fumbled for my key and ended up pulling it along with my iPod video out of my pocket and I was helpless to watch it hit the floor.

It made a few clicking noises before I picked it up, cut it off and shoved it into my pocket.

This thing was old but helped me stay calm at work and I have had it since I was 18 and it still works.

Guess not all of apples products aren't crap.

I made my way to my room door. Room 218 with a large nasty gray stain near the handle on the right side through the gate.

I unlocked the gate door and finally the door to step inside my apartment.

My apartment is a 3 room pad with a kitchen and living room combined with the washroom slash bathroom with shower to the far right and bedroom to the far left.

All this still cost us an arm and leg because this was New York but thanks to Emily we can cover this no problem.

I looked around the apartment for Emily until I saw the phone flashing.

I pressed the button near the receiver and was greeted with her voice.

"Hey hunny I'm sorry but I'm going to be late coming home. A nurse had to call out and I had to take her spot tonight. I'll see you in the morning before you go to work Love you!"

Normal husbands get suspicious of things like this but not me. Emily has proven herself to me numerous times and I know she works hard and I hear nothing but compliments from her co workers.

The answering machine went beep and more messages went by from advertisers and other stuff I just wasn't interested in until I heard one particular message...

"Hello Chris it's me Sandra..."

My sister but...

"I sent you an invite to family reunion but you never called back or even showed up. I know things have been messed up and dad's death hasn't made anything better but remember you're my brother and I love you and I want you to please call me anytime.."

I was about to cut off the answering machine when her voice spoke up again.

"And I know how you're doing through Emily. She's a sweet woman Chris.

Don't push her away like you're doing everybody else."

The message died and I stripped myself as I just hauled my ass to the shower.

Cold water met my form as I felt the grime and scum of the day leave me.

My mind was blank and for a time I felt at peace until I instinctively cut off the shower and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself like a blur and slipped on some red boxers and made my way to the bed.

After today I wanted to have a little *fun* with Emily but I guess we all don't get what we want.

As I hit the bed and slipped into unconsciousness I had no idea tonight would be the last day in my life and the next it would all fall apart.


	2. Nightmare Walmart The Beginning

**I was working on something else for a while and I got distracted but now I did what I could and put some effort into trying to get back on this. I got somewhat better at this so I hope its good enough.**

Main Pov

Chris stirred and shook as everything around him got brighter, distorted voices got louder and louder as a sharp pain surfed jaggedly through his head. Chris wasn't in his bed in his home anymore but was lying on a hard gray tile surrounded by bright lights, while various noises echoed from all around him. Chris noticed somebody beside him but he could barely make out the person's body save for a small id tag labeled Rick. Chris tried to concentrate on his face but the world spinning around him prevented him from doing so.

Despite his sickness as he tried to pry himself to his feet he felt no pity or remorse from the man's voice through the mock politeness.

"_Sir I'm afraid we cannot allow you to sleep in the middle of the aisle as customers have to walk past you to shop_."

Chris felt as if a knife was being pressed inside his head and he tried to use his hand to shield his eyes and hold his head. _"Where am I?"_

"_You're at the Wal-Mart 310 and 5 aver east__ sir."_ the voice replied in mild annoyance.

"_How the hell did I end up here?"_ Chris said as he helped himself to his feet while shielding his eyes.

"_I don't know sir, maybe you should lay off the drugs before you go for a walk." _The Wal-Mart employee replied with a smart tone.

Chris tried to say something back but the headache kept pressing him till he felt like he was bleeding from the inside of his skull.

"_Where's the bathroom!"_ Chris made out in between the pulsing pain.

The Wal-Mart employee simply pointed to the back of the store rudely and then before Chris could get another word in edgewise while muttering "_fucking drug head.." _under his breath.

Chris struggled to his feet and made a dash to the bathroom as the muddled voices seemed to get louder and his vision got brighter and with a shot of his elbow he pushed the door open and made his way for the sink. Chris turned on the faucet and threw sink full of water in his face but the pain wouldn't go away.

"_Dammit what is happening to me_?" Chris screamed as his head exploded in fury and the mirror shattered in front of him.

The lights inside the bathroom dimmed and the color of walls and floor rusted and distorted into a mess of blood and flesh. The building felt like it was coming down as it started to shake repeatedly and finally Chris felt himself black out for a brief second before it all stopped. Screams from outside the bathroom got louder and quickly quieted as the pain in Chris's head simmered and finally vanished.

"_What the hell is going on here_?" Chris said as he used the bathroom counter to steady himself as he got to his feet.

The bathroom looked like a bomb had hit it as the stalls were misshaped and knocked in broken and rusted and the walls were darkened as if they had been burned by fire.

Chris barely registered the sharp pain he felt from his right hand as it made contact with the broken glass on the counter from the mirror. Chris held his right hand and made his way to the paper towels as the glass crunched beneath his feet. He ripped off three paper towels and wrapped his right hand as a sort of makeshift bandage and turned his glance back to the mirror.

He then noticed a crowbar showed in that he didn't think was there just a second ago between the hard tiles behind the mirror. Chris ignoring the sinking feeling he had walked to where the crowbar was and pulled it out from its spot where it came easily. Studying the Crowbar Chris noticed the cold metal feel it gave off and the sharp pikes at the end but the crowbar felt so familiar.

Chris didn't have time to marvel or to place the familiar feeling as the bathroom door fell from its hinges and a figure walked through the door that made Chris's blood turn cold.

The figure was humanoid but several disfigures among it bodies like some kind of zombie from a horror movie. its left arm and right leg was twisted in a knot of flesh that was oozing out some kind of black pus and its face resembled that of a corpse with teeth that matched some kind of ghoul and the howl it made reminded Chris of some kind of man in pain.

Chris didn't even have time to scream or back away as the monster lunged at him and they both hit the bathroom counter. The first instinct within Chris was to scramble from under the creature and to get away from it as quick as possible. Chris screamed as he noticed the nasty burning pus that had gotten all over his body and burned him like acid as he struggled to get it off.

"_Oh god! What the fuck what the fuck?" _

All Chris could do was stammer and repeat as the creature scrambled back to its feet and eyed him as if it sensed the fear in his heart.

Chris was afraid and knew that this thing wanted to kill him despite him not even knowing what was going on but he knew that he had to survive. Chris thought back to his dad and his younger days when his dad showed him how to fight and told him that to be a man he would have to stand tall and couldn't run away from every conflict or stand and watch and that's when Chris gripped the crowbar and steeled himself for battle.

The creature saw the change within him and as it dashed at him it swung at him with its twisted arm that had extended into some kind of flesh like whip.

"_How the hell can this thing move so quick with one damn good leg?" _Chris thought as he jumped back and ducked to avoid the creatures attack. The creature brought its arm back to his side and launched it again as if it was a fishing rod with quick reaction and speed while Chris dodged to the left side while he looked for a weak spot to get to the creature in the narrow restroom but the creature was planning on this and as its arm drew back it charged and tried to go for Chris's head with both its arms while Chris separated them both with the crowbar as he held on with both hands. The creature lunged its face at Chris as if sensing for any sort of weakness to take advantage of so it could devour him and its black spit trailed down his face and he could feel his face start to burn and boil amidst its snarls and screams.

Chris raised his left knee and drove it into the creature and quickly drove his head as hard as he could into the creature's face which made it fall back and Chris lost his balance and fell on his right elbow and Chris's breathing tensed as a sharp pain traveled through his arm.

In pain and bleeding black pus from its face the creatures face has somehow swelled up like a tumor as it screamed and growled in agony. Chris ignoring the small burns and pain of his right arm sprang to his feet drove his left foot into the creatures face over and over again until it finally stopped moving and its face resembled that of a crushed pumpkin. The adrenaline rush now gone Chris now noticed to his horror the Wal-Mart uniform the creature was wearing and the misshapen name tag that the creature wore which was barely legible as Rick.


End file.
